Une manière maladroite de t'aimer
by Jo0ly
Summary: Une gamine romantique voilà ce que j'étais, une gamine qui s'était enflammée pour toi, mais seule, depuis le début. Je t'ai donné mon coeur, je t'ai offert mon âme, Draco. Parce que l'espoir s'insinue plus facilement qu'on ne le croit.HXD


Bonjour !

Un nouveau one-shot court qui m'est venu comme ça. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais mais j'aurais au moins le mérite d'essayer.

Bonne lecture !

_Pour toutes les filles qui lorsqu'elles disent qu'il les énerve voient leur proche rétorquer ce n'est qu'une manière maladroite de t'aimer. _

_Parce que l'espoir s'insinue plus facilement qu'on ne le croit._

* * *

_Une manière maladroite de t'aimer..._

* * *

_Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce moment où j'ai commencé à te considérer différemment. De cet air triste qui ne te lâchait plus et de ce sourire que tu distribuais au premier venu et qui n'atteignait jamais tes yeux…_

_Oui, j'ai vraiment cru que t'étais différent, que t'avais changé, que l'ange en était finalement vraiment un et que tes sales coups n'étaient qu'une simple défense destinée à masquer l'être sensible et effrayé par son destin que tu étais en réalité. Un ange qui faisait semblant de mépriser l'amour car il n'y connaissait rien et n'attendait qu'une rencontre décisive pour s'y abandonner._

_Pauvre petit Draco et son éducation si stricte, ses parents si peu amants et ses amis qui ne l'appréciaient que pour son argent._

_J'ai même cru que ces « Sang de Bourbe » chuchotés à mon oreille et qui me faisaient frémir même si je ne savais pas encore pourquoi, ces humiliations innombrables que tu m'as fait subir n'étaient que des tentatives maladroites destinées à ce que je te remarque car tu ne savais pas comment t'y prendre avec moi._

_Et je les plaignais… Toutes ces sottes que tu jetais le matin après une nuit que je me refusais à imaginer comme je me refusais à t'aimer. Je les plaignais, mais pas de cette pitié miséricordieuse que devraient entretenir les Gryffondors, d'une pitié condescendante et méprisante. J'étais tellement jalouse, même sans m'en apercevoir... Et je les haïssais parce que même si tu les humiliais le matin venu, même si tu leur faisais bien comprendre que tu les méprisais, et même si elles n'avaient pas réussi à retenir ton attention plus d'une nuit alors que moi ça faisait sept ans que tu t'acharnais sur moi, elles l'avaient vécu cette nuit, contre toi, et le regard que tu leur avais offert contenait bien plus que de la haine. _

_Mais, elle n'avait que ton corps, et moi, je me targuait d'avoir ton cœur même si tu n'en étais pas encore au courant._

_Espoir quand tu nous tiens… Et tu ne m'en avais encore donné aucun._

_J'avais beau me dire que c'était impossible, me raisonner à l'aide de mots qui me lacérait et qui sonnaient si justes, savoir que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y croire quand même._

_Tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer pourtant... Pourquoi y-ai je cru malgré l'évidence ? C'est aussi ce que je me demande maintenant._

_Et ce soir... Ce soir de novembre où je tournais en rond dans es couloirs pour accomplir ce devoir futile qui me rendait pourtant si fière... Tu pleurais n'est-ce pas ? Dis moi que je n'ai pas rêvé parce que tu sais, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je me raccroche moi. Si tu étais triste c'est bien que tu n'es pas totalement inhumain. Et alors je peux garder, tout au fond de moi, l'espoir que tu me reviendras ? Je te serrerai dans mes bras et toi tu ne diras rien. Juste tous les deux silencieux. Parce que quand tu parles tu me brises Draco. _

_Donc, tu me rendras juste mon étreinte, comme ça, et je serais bien._

_Qui aurait pu croire que je ferais un jour tenir mon bonheur à si peu de choses._

_Ce sont donc tes pleurs qui auront tout déclenché. Je me suis rapprochée de toi et à cet instant même je me suis perdue. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même plus où on était, la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'au moment tu m'as vue, le flot de tes larmes s'est tari brusquement. Ton regard s'est assombri. Et j'y ai vu ce que j'y guettais. De l'amour même si je n'y connaissais rien._

_Je t'ai suivi..._

_Je n'avais pas encore compris que tu ne cherchais qu'un réconfort bestial et que si une autre fille était passé à ce moment tout aurait été différent._

_Mais j'aime à croire que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu dois sûrement me trouver stupide, ridicule de me complaire ainsi dans mon malheur._

_Mais tu n'as jamais rien compris alors tu peux bien me laisser finir non ?_

_Tu avais une odeur légèrement citronnée, très chaude... et je m'en souviens très bien car je t'avais toujours imaginé si froid. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs peut être que moi qui la sentais cette chaleur après tout. Tout ça parce que tu étais devenu mon soleil au moment où je t'avais vu pleurer. Peut être même avant..._

_Naïve petite Hermione folle amoureuse de l'ange déchu. Navrant sans doute... Tellement banal comme histoire. Combien en as-tu fait souffrir comme ça ?_

_Tu sais, pour moi, à cette époque, si tu m'embrassais c'était forcément que tu m'aimais, alors je me suis laissée entraînée dans cette passion fugace et secrète. _

_Je me faisais l'effet d'une héroïne, courageuse et romantique. Mais quinze jour, c'est court. Deux semaines, trois cent soixante-cinq heures dont seulement une poignée partagée avec toi. C'est encore plus court lorsque l'on aime depuis six ans. Cinquante mille heures dont pas une ne s'égrène sans que tu ais occupé mes pensées. _

_Je justifiais cette obsession par de la haine..._

_Tu le savais pourtant que je t'aimais à en perdre la raison ? On le repère toujours quand quelqu'un qui nous indiffère nous aime non ?_

_Mais tu sais Draco, tes mains sur mon corps, ton souffle erratique au creux de mon cou, mon corps tremblant sous tes assauts, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur ces nuits là. Tu le sais Draco que tu as failli me faire claquer à force de me regarder avec cette étincelle dans les yeux que je prenais pour de l'amour ?_

_Une gamine romantique... J'en ai conscience. Romantique et innocente puisque je n'ai pas su reconnaître le désir qui luisait seul dans tes yeux anthracites._

_Et puis, tu m'as brisé, moi qui croyais qu'après deux jours ça voulait dire que c'était du sérieux entre nous deux. A combien d'autres as-tu fait miroiter un futur avec toi ? Beaucoup sans doute, mais je continuerais à rêver que j'ai quand même été unique. La seule sang de bourbe au moins ? Tu ne te serais tout de même pas souillé avec d'autres que moi ?_

_Quand tu m'as dit « C'est fini », comme une formalité après t'être rhabillé j'ai cru rêver. Tu avais presque l'air navré d'avoir le préciser comme si j'avais signé un contrat qui expirait le jour-même et que je me montrais un peu trop insistante._

_J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais un ange. Je t'ai donné mon coeur, je t'ai offert mon âme. Tu les as piétinés et alors que je m'éteignais, j'ai cru que sous tes airs divins, ta beauté n'était en réalité qu'un appât mortellement efficace. Puis, j'ai enfin réalisé. Tu n'avais même pas cherché à m'attirer, je m'étais jetée dans tes filets toute seule et roulée dedans pour mieux m'y emprisonner. Mon coeur et mon âme y sont restés, trop solidement ancrés. Je m'étais enflammée pour toi, mais seule, depuis le début._

_Je t'aimais tellement Draco mais que m'as tu laissé ? Un mal-être persistant, une aigreur au fond de la gorge et le goût salé de mes larmes à disposition en permanence._

_Tu m'as presque fait une faveur maintenant que j'y pense. Sortit avec une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi. Tu m'as accordé mon moment de paradis sur terre ? Mais j'ai pris goût au bonheur. Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi sans toi ?_

_Je vais t'envoyer cette lettre. Et comme les précédentes, dès que tu vas reconnaître mon encre bleue et mon écriture ronde de fillette, ton regard si captivant ancré à mes yeux ternes, tu vas la déchirer minutieusement et la noyer dans ton café fumant que tu ne bois plus désormais. Et comme d'habitude, je guetterais le regret et la tristesse dans tes yeux gris et croiraient les apercevoir là où tu ne me transmet que haine et mépris._

_Mais je ne renoncerais pas à ces lettres parce que tu comprends, c'est le seul moment où tu me regardes, où j'ai l'impression d'exister pour toi._

_Tu peux bien les diffuser, je m'en moque. Parce que ça voudra dire que tu me hais encore plus fort et c'est bien comme ça qu'à débuter notre histoire non ?_

_Mais tu le sais, tu connais mon espoir et de jours en jours, tu l'éteins, m'ignorant, inlassable tandis que je perds peu à peu le goût des choses._

_C'est la guerre et je m'en fous, tu ne te rend même pas compte du pouvoir que tu as sur moi..._

_Alors, je survis... Qu'est ce que tu veux que je tente d'autre ?_

**..(+)..  
**

D'un rapide coup de baguette, sans lui jeter un seul regard, Draco détruisit l'enveloppe.

Et la lueur dansante dans les yeux d'Hermione s'effondra.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me laisseront une rewiew. Ca vous prend deux secondes et ça me rend trop heureuse :p. Surtout les auteurs, vous savez à quel point ça fait plaisir !

Jo0ly

_Vendredi 26 septembre 2008_


End file.
